unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Everchanging Saint
|details = There's a request from a merchant in Venice. They would like an investigation regarding a painting that was shown to them by their business partner. They said they'll explain the situation at the Tavern, so please go there. |step1 = /Reason for 'Change'/Venice/Merchant in Tavern/ I heard from a merchant from St. Petersburg that recently the for paintings of a certain saint has greatly changed. They're saying that their paintings always have been done the same style, so there is no way that the style would 'change' so drastically. I would like for you to go there and find out what is going on. |step2 = /Saint with Changed Styles/St. Petersburg/City Official/ A saint whose painting styles have been changed? I think you're probably talking about Saint Christopher. The Most Holy Governing Synod had suggested the painting style of this saint to change in order to 'eliminate pagan influences.' Do you know about the Most Holy Governing Synod? |step3 = /Public Office for Governing Churches/St. Petersburg/City Official/ The Most Holy Governing Synod was established under the orders of Peter the Great as a public office for governing all the churches in Russia. This was decided after he had witnessed himself the system for Germany and England... The Synod was composed of high priests from the church and officials appointed by himself. |step4 = /Captive Dog-headed Being/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ In orthodox icons, Saint Christopher was traditionally depicted as a 'Warrior with the head of a dog.' According to the lore, he was captured at the border and held captive by the Roman army, but was believed to be of the dog-headed race which ate humans. After the incident, he had become a follower of Jesus Christ. |step5 = /Foreign Martyr/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ After being freed, he traveled to various lands to spread the teachings of Christ to others, however, he was caught by a local king which persecuted Christianity and was sentenced to death... However, it is said that he, a non-human being, had caused many miracles and les many people to the teachings of Jesus Christ until his death. |step6 = /Notice from the Most Holy Governing Synod/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ Christopher was proof that 'God saves all, regardless of appearances.' And then, the Most Holy Governing Synod had sent out a notice for him to be depicted in the form of a human as opposed to a dog-headed being in their icons. |step7 = /Pagan Element/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ They probably decided that a 'dog-headed saint' is considered a 'pagan element that should be eliminated'... If it's not removed yet, there should be an icon in the original style at the Cathedral. You should go take a look while you still have a chance. |stepfinal = True or False/St. Petersburg/Cathedral/ It seems that the depicting of icons of Saint Christopher was indeed changed due to the notice of the Most Holy Governing Synod which governs all churches in Russia. The readon appears to be due to the form of him as a dog-headed being was apparently considered 'pagan', but whether or not that is ture, no one knows... Let's go to the Cathedral and search for the icon of him and see the form of a saint told of since ancient times. |discoXP = 1040 |cardXP = 520 |reportXP = 310 |reportfame = 185 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/A thorough investigation of a czar/Search/7/Archaeology/9/Unlock/7/Handprint of Peter the Great |subQ2 = quest/Anonymous Thesis/Search/13/Appraisal/15/Theology/15/Thesis of Double Faith |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = St. Petersburg |seaarea = Baltic Sea }}